


Enjoying The View

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval, Sirens (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash watches the match with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying The View

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Enjoying The View  
> Pairing: Ashley Greenwick/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Ash watches the match with his boyfriend.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Football. Borrowed a line from The It Crowd  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Did you see that ludicrous display?"

"No," replied Ash.

"That fumbled pass. I've seen better passing in a playground kickabout."

Ash smiled at Becker's enthusiasm. "Sorry, love, wasn't paying attention. I'm only here for the men in shorts."

Becker grinned and turned his attention back to the screen. A moment later he was on his feet as England regained possession.

Ash knew the rules of football, it just didn't interest him. Now tennis, there was a game played by some beautiful men. "I'm taking control of the tv when Wimbledon is on."

"Why?"

"Andy Roddick and Roger Federer, they're gorgeous."


End file.
